


A Day to Remember

by DragonGem777



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable, Boys Kissing, Brotherhood, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cute, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fireworks, Fluff, Gladio - Freeform, Gladnis, Ignis - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Noct - Freeform, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, Short, Sweet, Young Love, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, noctis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGem777/pseuds/DragonGem777
Summary: Simplicity is bliss. Set back in their younger days, the four boys spend a fun afternoon celebrating Insomnia's birthday. Though it's afterwards in their hotel when the true shenanigans begin. A night full of fun, humor, cuddles, fireworks and video games await!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I wrote to get my mind off of the end of the game...*cries* 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gladiolus: 20

Ignis: 19

Noctis: 17

Prompto: 17

 

* * *

 

 

“WOO! We made it!”

 

Prompto’s loud cheer resounded in the small hotel room, followed by a loud _thunk_ as he plopped his stuff on the ground next to a shabby looking table. Noct watched as the blond bounded happily into the moderate suite, his arms open as he did a quick 360 to view the space.

 

“Remarkably…” The prince heard the accented words drift from behind him, and he could barely contain a chuckle at the fractious tone.

 

Of course Ignis would be flustered at their current situation.

 

Today marked the anniversary of the foundation of Insomnia, and naturally, the entire city was alight with the grandest displays and entertainment. The four had spent the day enjoying the sights, as it was the first time that Noct had been able to venture far out into the city on his own – well – on his own plus a bodyguard, retainer, and friend.

 

They had arrived only minutes before their reservation on their rooms had been cancelled, and unfortunately, due to the festivities, one of the rooms that they had reserved in preparation for the day had been given away due to their lack of appearance. However, Ignis, clever as he was, had managed to convince the clerk to secure the very last suite in the hotel for the four of them. The very last _two-bed_ suite.

 

Though it was mainly his and Prompto’s fault, Noct couldn’t help but feel little regret at the situation. Seeing the freckled face crinkle into such a smile as they rapidly ditched their two chaperones to take a quick picture at the Fountain of Shiva was more than worth it.

 

It took them two extra hours to find their way back to their flustered companions, and by the time they had finally gotten to the car, they had 20 minutes to make it to their hotel that was 40 minutes away.

 

Totally worth it.

 

“Huh…little cramped, ain’t it?” Gladio chimed in blatantly as he ventured into the room, throwing his stuff in the corner similarly to Prompto.

 

“It is fortunate that we managed to get _anything at all_.” Ignis immediately retorted, casting a slightly sour glance in no particular direction.

 

Noctis deliberately avoided eye contact, and instead made his way over to the cushy bed at the other end of the room. “C’mon, Ignis, it’s not that bad.” The young man said with a lopsided smile, looking around at the interior.

 

It was spacious for a two-bed suite. A small living area was situated on the opposite side of the beds, complete with a sofa, a flat-screen TV, and what looked to be a video game console.

 

“Yeah! And look! There’s even kitchen here!” The happy chirp drew Noct’s eyes towards the far end of the room where Prompto was currently examining the small space. He could only make out a small portion of the teen as the bar-top blocked the majority of his view. “And – wow. It’s got everything.”

 

That alone was enough to make Ignis perk up a small bit, and the young chaperone walked in attempted restraint to the other end, grocery bags in hand.

 

“Heh, gets ‘im every time…” Gladio mused quietly from where he stood near Noct, a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips as he watched while Ignis took his time examining the small kitchen. “‘Surprised the kid knows his weakness by now.” He added with an amused huff.

 

“It’s not _that_ hard to figure out.” Noct replied knowingly while Gladio crouched down next to his small sack, pulling out a change of clothes and a red-bound book.

 

“Alright, it would be best that we all get settled,” Ignis suddenly announced after a few moments, clasping his hands together as he stood in the entranceway of the kitchenette. The three regarded him carefully as he began to lay out the plans for the evening. “We have an early day tomorrow, so I suggest that we turn in earlier –“

 

“-Wait a second, you said that you were gonna make Noct’s Tenebrae desert-thing for us tonight,” Prompto exclaimed suddenly, his face the very essence of appalled.  He lifted a hand before he continued on. “– dude, I deliberately didn’t eat _any_ sweet stuff ‘cause I was gonna ready my taste buds for that, and I’m not sleeping ‘til I get it. It’s like a cycle.”

 

Noct bowed his head as a fit of chuckles suddenly erupted from within him from the nonsensical declaration, earning a wide smile from the blond standing across from him.

 

Ignis let out a sigh that was a mixture of reservation and amusement, and Noctis noted with a bit of pleasure the tiny smirk that played on the corner of his lips as he answered the remark. “I’ll keep my word,” he said honestly, adjusting his glasses as he spoke. “but I’m afraid it will need to wait until later, the crème de cacao must chill for about an hour before I can begin preparations.”

 

“In that case,” Gladio boomed, clapping his hands together as he bowed again to reach inside the bag he had brought. “You suckers are on.” With a whip of his hand, two video game cases suddenly came into view, accompanied by a broad smile.

 

“Aw yeah, you’re so on.” Noctis challenged immediately, springing up from the bed to dash over to the small living area.

 

“Heck yeah!” Prompto’s enthusiastic shout was followed by him shoving his way passed Ignis and into the living area where Gladio and Noct were already fiddling with the console and TV.

 

“How the heck did you know they’d have a Giga-380 here?” Prompto asked as he watched Gladio press a few buttons to change the input.

 

“Yeah – that’s actually a good point.” Noct agreed as he took his seat on the small sofa, looking around him for the remote that was bound to be near. He noted that there would barely be enough room for two on the couch.

 

“Every hotel of decent stature’s gotta have this console. Trust me. I’ve stayed in enough of these to know that it’s basic protocol now.” The older man answered while he finished adjusting the settings. “Alright!” He exclaimed triumphantly when the menu screen for the console popped up on the TV.

 

“I call winner!” Prompto shouted excitedly as he bounced his way over to Noct and promptly sat himself down on the arm of the sofa next to him.

 

The two exchanged knowing smirks at each other before they turned to watch as Gladio picked up the remote on the other end of the sofa. “Think you got what it takes, Highness?” The warrior challenged, turning his smug gaze on the prince as he leaned forward to closely watch the loading screen.

 

“You’re going _down._ It’s a prince’s job to smite the bad guys and save the princess. There’s no way I’ll lose.” The teen said confidently, leaning forward as the character selection for the brawl came up on the screen.

 

“What? You’re joking, right? There’s no way you’re the hero in this one, champ. That’s gotta be me.” Gladio countered, flicking his thumb at the joystick to select the warrior with the largest sword.

 

“Wait – dude, then that _totally_ makes me the princess.” Prompto immediately pointed out, leaning back against the sofa with a large grin.

 

“Whatever you say, precious.” The muscular companion remarked with a hoot, fidgeting in his seat as the screen turned to display the arena the two characters would battle at.

 

“Don’t worry, your majesty, _I’ll rescue you_.” Noctis proclaimed in a tone to mimic a brawny hero.

 

Buttons suddenly began to mash as the words _FIGHT_ streamed across the screen.

 

The two characters viciously battled out the fight. It was clear that Gladio had had more experience with this game, judging from the way he was so accurately able to render Noctis’s character defenseless many times in a row. But luckily, Noct’s character was a perfect mix of nimble and strength, so his attacks did a lot of damage when he landed them, making the HP bar of both characters’ nail-bitingly close. Gladio, however, had the clear advantage.

 

“Save me, Noct! _”_ Prompto suddenly cried in a ridiculously high-pitched tone, obviously mimicking that of the princess he had coined himself.

 

The comment nearly cost Noctis the fight as his laughter boomed across the room, his squinting eyes making the TV nearly impossible to see.

 

Luckily, Gladio hadn’t been immune to the hilariousness of the comment either, and the distraction of his laughter left his character wide open, which Noct immediately exploited and charged. “HAH!” The prince shouted, throwing his hands up into the air along with Prompto as the words _VICTORY_ popped up onto the screen, panning a view of Noctis’s warrior standing heroically on the battlefield.

 

“My hero!” Prompto cried again in the same tone, putting a hand against his forehead as he swooned dramatically to the side. His head fell into Noct’s lap and he stared up at the prince, batting his eyelashes teasingly when he turned to look down at him.

 

“No way is that fair!” Gladio immediately argued, throwing down his controller as he turned to glare at the two next to him. “I demand a rematch!”

 

“Sorry, dude. I won fair and square.” Noct smirked smugly while he flopped his hands down _hard_ on Prompto’s torso, resulting in a resounding _oomph_ followed by laughter as the blond curled up on himself from the impact.

 

“Seems he bested you, Gladio. Accept defeat.” Ignis chimed in from behind the three of them. A small cup of what seemed to be coffee was held in his hand, and an oddly satisfied smirk was tugging at his lips.

 

There seemed to be some unspoken exchange that happened between the two oldest in the room. Gladio’s eyes narrowed in what seemed to be irritation, but it was lined with competitiveness as well. Ignis merely let his lips tug in a small smile in response, but there was an underlying sense of righteousness in that made it appear to be more than just a smirk.

 

“Give it up, big guy!” Prompto twittered suddenly, interrupting the silent communication of the two. “It’s my turn!” Rolling off of Noct’s lap, the nimble blond snatched the remote from beside Gladio and proceeded to make his way back to the armrest.

 

“Time to let this princess save _herself._ ” The blond jeered, bouncing in his seat as he flicked the joystick around to select his character.

 

“Then you should have actually picked the princess.” Noctis mused as he watched Prompto select the only gun-wielding character.

 

“We’ve all got a princess in our heart, Noct. You of all people should know that.”

 

A chorus of laughter filled the room at the comment, and Noct once again selected the same warrior from before.

 

“Curious lineup.” Ignis remarked from his position behind the sofa. He had leaned his forearms against the head of the couch, hands cupped around the mug.

 

“Yeah, I got no doubt one of ‘em’s only gonna win by button mashing.”

 

“Says the guy who got his ass whooped by this _button masher.”_ The comment earned Noct a quick whap over the head, and the prince could only duck and chuckle at the affectionate gesture.

 

Again, the words across the screen displayed _FIGHT_ and the two warriors immediately engaged in battle. The swift sounds of clanking armor, swords, and gunshots filled the small area. And Noct couldn’t help but feel a bit of anticipation rise in him as the fight continued to wield only small results. He couldn’t corner the gunslinger, as the character was too fast, and every time Prompto had his character charge, he found himself unable to counter, only block.

 

Noctis found his character continuously taking more damage that he was giving, and his eyes narrowed as he focused on the bout. Soon, however, he began to notice a chink in the character’s armor as the moment the gun-wielding warrior would fire, a moment of idle would pass as the character reloaded, and he immediately subjugated the defenselessness.

 

“Hmph.” Ignis’s huffed in approval when Noct finally began to exploit the weakness.

 

“Aw yeah, he found it.” Gladio added, watching with large amber eyes as Noct began to back the assailant to the corner of the arena.

 

Noct leaned back for a moment, and for just a second, his attention was ripped from the screen as he noticed out of the corner of his eye the way Prompto bit the bottom of his lip as he suddenly found himself on the defensive.

 

Cute.

 

That, however, proved to be a mistake because Prompto’s character immediately used a mega charge to blast a hit directly at Noctis’s character, hitting him full force.

 

“WHAT!?” Noct’s shout was accompanied by a reprise of “Oo’s” when his character’s HP fell drastically from the hit.

 

“HAH! Look out, baby! It’s my comeback!” The blond cheered, a triumphant glint in his eye as he turned his attention back to the screen.

 

“Oh, no you don’t. We’re about even, now.” Noct muttered dangerously, shifting in his seat as he readied himself for the next attack.

 

“Noct, is there any particular reason you never choose to utilize your buffer?” Ignis inquired from above him, regarding the full meter indicating the spoken defense.

 

“It doesn’t do anything for his type of attacks.” Noct answered distantly, watching the screen intently still.

 

“That’s because you’re not using at the proper time. Just before he fires –“

 

“Ignis! That’s NOT HELPING.” Prompto interrupted loudly, though his attention was still entirely focused on the game.

 

“Huh, you’ve played this before?” Gladio inquired, casting a glance up at the man behind him.

 

“Once or twice.” The strategist answered nonchalantly as he took a tentative sip of the hot liquid.

 

Noct was barely paying attention to their conversation, though. Both of the character’s health meters will blinking red, nearly at the end of the bar.

 

And just as Noctis thought his character was about to take a last hit, he smashed the buffer button, and remarkably, as Ignis had said, the attack was deflected, leaving Prompto’s character wide open.

 

“NOOOO!!” Prompto screeched as the prince went in for the kill. The blond mashed the defense button, keeping his shield up even though he knew it was a pointless cause. As the two warriors remained locked, Prompto suddenly turned his gaze on Noct. “You…wouldn’t hurt a lady, would you?” He asked in the high-pitched tone he had used before, again batting his eyelashes.

 

“Sorry, gorgeous. You asked for it.” But before Noct could even think of pressing the button, Prompto had suddenly _thrown_ himself onto the prince and began viciously grabbing for the remote he held.

 

“HEY! HEY WHAT THE-“ Noctis half shouted half-laughed at the sudden attack, attempting with all of his might to keep the controller away from him.

 

“I’M NOT LETTING YOU WIN THIS ONE!” Prompto cried as he flailed for the device. “How ‘bout you be a gentleman and let the lady – OW!”

 

The scuffle continued on while Gladio and Ignis watched, both of their shoulders shaking as they watched the bout continue on in front of them.

 

Though things really escalated when Prompto had managed to cancel Noct’s attack, and suddenly he had gone in for the kill himself, one-shoting the warrior with a loud _BANG._

 

“PROMPTO YOU –“

 

“WON!” The blond cheered, shooting up from the sofa, both arms raised in victory. A cheeky smirk was dashed across his freckled face, but the expression quickly shifted to one of horror as Noct shot up from his spot at tackled the blond to the ground, effectively pinning him there in seconds.

 

“OW, OW, OW, OW!” The young teen cried, struggling against Noct to regain any footing against him.

 

“Admit you cheated!” Noct yelled, his arms locked firmly around Prompto’s neck, his face close to his as he held him pinned against the ground.

 

“OW, NOCT! – OOOOWW!!”

 

“ADMIT IT!”

 

“FINE! I CHEATED! I CHEATED! OW, LET GO!”

 

“Alright you two, break it up.” Gladio’s voice suddenly sounded from above the two teens, and each found themselves suddenly yanked to their feet as the man used his massive strength to haul them both to standing positions.

 

Both boys were heaving from mixture of laughter and exhaustion, each with a playful glare masking their faces.

 

“I still wanna rematch!” Gladio called over his shoulder as he made his way back over to the sofa, plopping himself down as he reached for the thrown controller beside him.

 

“Let’s do it!” Noct called while giving Prompto a frisky shove before he once again took his designated spot on the sofa.

 

“Uh – but I _won.”_ Prompto pointed out matter-a-factly as he skipped over to the armrest.

 

“Didn’t I just finish reminding you _why_ you won?” The prince rebuked, casting a warning glance in the blond’s direction.

 

“Though Prompto did win by cheating, Noct, you would have had the clear advantage had you used your stats correctly.” Ignis admonished, taking another sip from the mug he held in his hands.

 

“Oh, yeah? You wanna go, Ignis-the-business?” Prompto challenged, bouncing in his seat as the idea excited him.

 

“Yeah – if you’re so sure ‘bout that Iggy why don’t you give it a try?” Gladio suddenly proclaimed, turning his full body around so he could look the man behind him full in the face.

 

“No, that’s not necess –“ Ignis didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Gladio had suddenly grabbed his wrist and all but dragged him around the side of the sofa, Ignis desperately trying to keep a hold of the mug without splashing the contents everywhere.

 

“Gladio -!” The action was much too sudden, and unable to regain his balance, the strategist found himself tripping over the leg of the nearby side table, only to whirl around with a sharp yelp as he was suddenly thrown backwards onto the laps of the two men sitting on the sofa.

 

His hand remained suspended in the air as he held the mug away from the impact – without spilling even a drop.

 

For a moment, the four sat there in shock, marveling at the feat, but it quickly melted into a roar of laughter at the remarkable sight of such a clumsy looking Ignis.

 

“Nice catch, Specs!” Noct laughed breathlessly, watching as the brunet attempted to shift himself off the sofa.

 

Prompto was still doubled over from laughter, and it made it that much harder to keep the bouts of chuckles in check when Ignis had to all but maneuver himself completely onto Gladio’s lap to complete the motion of leaving the couch.

 

“Oh no – don’t even think about it.” Gladio suddenly called, his arms shooting out to wrap themselves firmly around Ignis’s frame before the man could launch himself away from the debacle.

 

“Don’t think that you can escape now – you gotta play one round, got it?”

 

Ignis was obviously in no position to attempt to free himself from Gladio’s trap – with a mug in one hand and legs barely able to gain footing, he could only squirm against the embrace. “Release me, _now,_ Gladiolous or so help me…”

 

“Is that a threat?” The remark was little more than a purr, and though Ignis’s flustered face should have returned to its normal palette, the red in his face persisted.

 

“He’s not gonna let you go until you agree, Specs! You might as well give in.” Noct chimed in, leaning back against the couch as he watched the amusing scene unfold.

 

“One round’s not gonna kill you, Ignis!” Prompto agreed, a gleaming laugh playing on his lips again as he regarded his two peers.

 

Green eyes flicked between the two, a glare shining in his stare as he debated his situation for only a moment longer before he sighed.

 

“Fine.” He relented, again squirming in Gladio’s grip. “By the six, Gladio, _let me go.”_ Ignis all but hissed, earning a hearty chuckle from his captor who released his hold a second later.

 

“All riiiigghht!” Prompto yelled happily, shooting an arm up into the air. “You and me, Ignis!”

 

“Very well, but players get the couch.” Ignis stated pointedly as he turned to observe the two that had sat themselves down.

 

“Guess that’s fair.” Gladio agreed as he immediately stood to his feet, gesturing with his hands for Ignis to take his spot.

 

“Hear that, Noct? Outta my way.” Prompto chided playfully, prodding the prince’s shoulder, which Noct attempted to bat away as he stood to his feet.

 

Needless to say, Prompto was rapidly defeated in the coming match. He had stood no chance against Ignis’s selected character coupled with his incredible timing. The gun-slinger was quickly defeated, leaving Noctis as the next opponent, and though Ignis had said he’d only play one round, everyone was eager to line themselves up against his undefeated streak. Both Noct and Gladio were defeated by Ignis’s incredible gameplay, and though Gladio lasted the longest, nearly taking him out, the strategist, in the end, emerged victorious round after round. When asked how he was doing it, the only response given was “strategy and patience.” However, in the end, it was clear that Gladio was catching onto his tricks, as eventually, Ignis’s victory streak came to a halt when the King’s Shield effectively began to exploit his weaknesses.

 

The four of them rotated positions and mixed up their matches, each wanting to test out their strengths and weaknesses. By the time the hour finally rolled around, the four had felt that they had played for merely minutes.

 

“Alright, it’s about time that I start on the cakes.” Ignis had said after he had finished defeating Prompto for the sixth time. He stood to his feet and handed the remote to Gladio, who regarded him with a nod.

 

“Actually, it’s probably a good idea for us to take a break anyway.” The warrior said, glancing up at the slender form that disappeared behind the kitchen counter.

 

“Yeah, I’m tired of getting my butt kicked.” Prompto pouted, tossing the remote onto the couch with a huff. However, his moment of self-pity was short lived before he suddenly sprang to his feet. “Oh! I think the fireworks are gonna start soon!” The young man exclaimed enthusiastically, turning his bright eyes towards Noct.

 

“Oh, yeah!” The prince said, abruptly realizing how fast the time had gone by as he took, stood to his feet.

 

“The balcony should have a fine view of the fair.” Ignis called from the kitchen, the sound of clanking pots and pans accompanying his voice.

 

“Sweet! Let’s get some pictures!” Prompto said eagerly, dashing towards the front of the room to grab his bag.

 

With a fond smile, Noctis watched as the teen rummaged hurriedly through the bag, nearly dropping the camera as his excitement got the best of him. The two nodded towards Gladio and Ignis before they turned towards the small hallway just outside the kitchen and made their way towards the balcony door.

 

The smell of fresh air immediately washed over the two boys as they stepped into the starry evening. The railing was only a few steps away from the entrance, and Noct immediately placed his arms against the cool metal as he leaned forward to bask in the view.

 

Ignis was right.

 

It wasn’t just a view though, it was a show. The beautiful lights of the city could be seen far below them, and it was only then that Noct realized how far up their room was.

 

He thought it would have looked similar to how his view from his room was back at his apartment, but the lights here were different. They were brighter…and more golden.

 

It was stunning.

 

_Ka-chink_

 

The sound was accompanied by a flash of white light, and when Noctis turned around, he saw a soft smile grace Prompto’s lips as he lowered the camera away from his face.

 

“Nice.” He quipped, blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the outside light.

 

Noctis only shook his head before he turned his attention back to the bright lights of the festivities, noting how the younger man idled up directly next to him.

 

What an amazing day.

 

“I had so much fun today.” Prompto suddenly spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. He wasn’t looking at Noctis, instead, his gaze was focused on the beautiful lights of the city. The rays of dim light gently shadowed his face, giving him an almost ethereal look.

 

Noct felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he turned marveled at the sight. “Yeah…” He agreed, turning his gaze back towards the endless city lights.

 

“I wonder if we’ll be able to do this again…” Prompto mused, his voice soft as he took in the magnificence of the scenery.  “I mean, like all four of us. If we’ll be able to hang out like this. It’s so great being with you guys. I – “ The young man suddenly cut off his sentence, head bowing as he gathered his thoughts.

 

Noctis’s brows furrowed as he waited for a response. “I…?” He prodded, ducking his head to try and catch the blue gaze.

 

“I – I just had a good time today.” Prompto finished, and though Noct was sure that that wasn’t what he was going to say, he let it slide and instead opted to ruffle the blond head.

 

“We all did.” Noct reassured, smiling brightly at his comrade. The smile he earned in return made his heart thud almost uncomfortably, and he tried to hide his embarrassment by turning his gaze back towards the shining city.

 

“Prom-“ Noct’s sentence was suddenly cut off when a loud whistle suddenly shattered the quiet of the night, followed by a quick burst of fantastic colors in the dark sky.

 

“Yeah, baby! They’re starting!” Prompto yelled excitedly, reaching for his camera to immediately start snapping pictures. The never-ending sound of the shutter brought a smile to Noct’s lips, but he couldn’t help but gaze in absolute wonder at the grandeur of the fireworks that split the night sky.

 

Amazing.

 

“Woah! Did you see that one, Noct!?” The blond yelled excitedly as he pointed towards a particularly large flash of light, the colors so bright the prince had to shield his eyes for a moment.

 

“Yeah!” Noctis yelled in return, his large eyes gazing in absolute amazement at the colors.

 

He turned to observe his companion and his excitement, but again, his voice caught in his throat as he found himself staring at the wondrous expression of his comrade. Large, violet eyes were so caught up in the mesmerizing light that it seemed as though he had forgotten to take pictures.

 

A smile swam across his face as he took in the beauty of the light, and when Prompto finally turned to look at Noct, an odd expression crossed his face. The two stared at each other for endless moments, each attempting to sort out their thoughts. Until finally, almost without thinking, Noct slowly reached on hand up to cradle his chin, and gradually, the two brought their faces together until their lips connected in a tender kiss.

 

The contact seemingly lasted a lifetime before the two finally pulled away, Prompto’s expression was startled, yet beaming with joy – it was almost impossible to tell which he was experiencing more of. “Tsch.” The blond finally let out a noise that was a mix of laughter and disbelief as he ducked his head to hide his beat red face. “This is so cheesy…” He laughed, his face still only inches apart from Noct’s.

 

“I know.” The prince responded with a gentle smile, words dripping with affection as he once again pulled his partner in for another sweet kiss.

 

~

 

“Never knew you were such a romantic, Noct.” Prompto mused from where he stood, leaning against the prince’s shoulder. The two had stayed out on the balcony for as long as the fireworks persisted, and only now were the bright lights finishing off their finale.

 

“’ey, a prince has gotta be charming, right?”

 

The teasing remark earned him a chuckle, and Noctis couldn’t help but smile at the pureness of his laugh.

 

“Right.” Prompto agreed affectionately, sighing happily as he leaned his head against Noct’s slim shoulder.

 

They watched in comfortable silence as the light of the fireworks died out, and with one last glance over the city, Noct kissed the top of the blond’s head, indicating it was time to go back inside.

 

“Allow me,” Noctis said sarcastically as he opened the screen door for Prompto to enter.

 

“My, such a gentleman.” The blond jipped, placing a hand over his heart as though he was overwhelmed by the gesture. With a small laugh, the two entered back into the hotel room.

 

However, as they walked along the hallway towards the kitchen, the two slowed when they heard strange noises coming from the direction of the kitchenette. Being sure to remain behind the wall out of view, the two exchanged confused glances as they slowed their steps enough to listen to what was happening.

 

A loud _WHACK_ was followed by a sharp _“OW!”_

 

“ _By the six, Gladio._ ENOUGH.” Ignis’s voice was a mere hiss, quiet enough to barely make out, but severe enough to be able to understand.

 

At first Noct had thought Ignis was scolding the other man for snatching ingredients away from the chef, but the next part of the dialogue dismissed this idea, and instead had him and Prompto exchanging very confused looks.

 

_“They’re outside, Iggy. C’mon.”_

 

_“You know full well that doesn’t matter.”_

 

_“Just one.”_

 

_“Do you not understand even the simple concept of the word “no”?”_

 

The next part of the conversation was too low to make out, but whatever Gladio had said had immediately earned him another _WHACK_ and _“OWWW!”_

 

At this point, both Noct and Prompto had silently agreed to make themselves known, and with loud, deliberate steps they marched their way into view.

 

“Hey, guys! You really missed out!” Prompto’s happy greeting was enough to make both Gladio and Ignis jump from where they stood, their proximity separating immediately. Ignis’s resolute demeanor was for but a moment, completely gone. Instead it was replaced with a mixture of shock and horror as he turned to face the two. He quickly masked it, however, and whipped his attention back to the fruit that he was currently chopping.

 

“We – “ The young man paused to clear his throat. “We could see them fine from here.” Ignis responded, gesturing with his head towards the small kitchen window.

 

“Yeah, eventually you see enough fireworks in your lifetime ta’ kinda take the fun out of it.” Gladio remarked coolly, his casual demeanor rapidly disguising the shock in his expression moments before. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweater, and without a word, walked passed the two teens towards the couch.

 

“You two should shower and prepare for tomorrow. These will be ready in about 30 minutes.” The light brunet said casually, continuing at his easy pace of chopping the strawberries.

 

Something was...odd

 

Noctis, again, exchanged glances with Prompto before he shrugged. “Sure. I’ll go first.” The prince volunteered, brushing away the oddity in the air before making his way towards the table with his pack.

 

~

 

The night progressed on from there, the four of them eventually having had their fill of the delicious dessert (which Noctis had, again, declared was not the match to the one he’d had in Tenebrae), finally began to settle down for the night – which meant deciding their sleeping arrangement.

 

“I claim the bed!” Prompto had immediately declared, diving onto the plush mattress, swiftly drawing the covers over his body to hold his place while shooting the group a cheeky smirk.

 

“There’s gotta be a better way to decide this.” Gladio said dully, folding his arms as he observed the group. “No way is the kid getting the bed over me.”

 

“Why would you get a bed?” Noct asked, placing on hand on his hip as he regarded his taller peer. “Don’t you think that should go to the _prince_?”

 

“Nope. I get one bed, Iggy gets the other. That’s our reward for watching you guys today – _as well_ as your punishment for making us look for you for _two hours.”_ The vicious glare that Noct received was almost hard to refute. He opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off when a scream louder than the fireworks they had heard before tore itself from Prompto’s throat.

 

“EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” The blond _rocketed_ from the bed that he was laying in. The movement was fast enough that if one had blinked they would have missed it. Noct barely had time to register what was happening before he found himself bracing his stance as Prompto _launched_ himself into his arms.

 

The collectively startled looks from the group all stared in horror at the blond. “What the hell was that!?” Gladio shouted, backing away from the bed as though it carried a disease.

 

“Th-th-there was this _HUGE BUG!”_ Prompto cried from where he was held in Noct’s arms. His distressed eyes flicked around the room, eyes turning huge as they landed back on the bed. “IT WAS GINORMOUS!” He nearly sobbed, arms clutching tighter around Noct’s neck as he looked around the room.

 

“A bug, you say?” Ignis inquired as he stepped forward from the kitchen, looking around the mattress for any sign of the creature. “I’m not sure I – _gyuh!”_ The sound emitted from the so-normally composed man would have been funny in any other situation had the strategist not backed away from a large, incredibly ugly looking centipede that crawled rapidly along the blanket, only to disappear under the pillow.

 

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” Prompto screeched again, leaping from Noct’s arms over to the couch in practically one movement.

 

“Don’t worry, I think there’s some spray over here somewhere…” Gladio reassured, gesturing with his hands for the group to calm down as he made his way towards the bathroom. A moment later he returned with a bottle of bathroom cleaner. He managed to chase the thing down, and using his quick reflexes, he managed to spray the menace with the poison after several attempts, effectively making the small critter curl up on itself as it died.

 

“Brilliant, Gladio. Now no one can sleep on this bed.” Ignis remarked, folding his arms against him as he stared deadpan at his companion.

 

“You’d rather I smushed it and smeared its guts all over the place?” The warrior countered, gesturing with his hand towards the dead bug.

 

“There’s no need for such extreme –“

 

“-Okay, you guys.” Noct interrupted, glancing uneasily towards the bed.

 

“Heh, you guys can take the other bed if you want to. I’m good with the floor.” Prompto said shakily from where he sat crouched behind the couch, voicing Noct’s own thoughts.

 

The three exchanged glances, none of them willing to admit that the lingering effects of finding such a creature had sincerely deprecated the value of the second bed.

 

In the end, the four of them had opted out of sleeping on beds that night, and instead used their own resources to gather the pillows from the sofa and bed to form a sort of circle. Each pillow was placed in a nice cross formation, where each would have as much room as they needed to stretch out. The rotating position as Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, then Noct.

 

After a bit of conversation regarding the day and tomorrow’s activities, Ignis had finally turned out the lights, only the soft glow from the window near the wall entered into the dark room.

 

As Noctis closed his eyes, he unexpectedly felt a soft, warm touch trail up the hand that was positioned near his head. And with a gentle smile, the prince closed his eyes, squeezing the hand in his own grasp.

 

Today had truly been a day to remember.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
